weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum Computation and Multiverses - The David Deutsch Theory
Assertion of said Multiverse Theory * The term Multiverse is defined as a collection of multiple Universes. * The assertion of this particular theory for the existence of a collection of multiple Universes is that for Quantum Computation to exist the Multiverse must exist. Credibility of David Deutsch * He literally laid the foundation for Quantum Computation and is the author of the book The Fabric of Reality which made Quantum Computation easier for the average person to comprehend. * Physicist of the University of Oxford * Member of the Royal Society of London * 1998 winner of the Dirac Prize * Author of both The Fabric of Reality and The Beginning of Infinity David Deutsch Quote "To predict that future quantum computers, made to a given specification, will work in the ways I have described, one need only solve a few uncontroversial equations. But to explain exactly how they will work, some form of multiple-Universe language is unavoidable. Thus quantum computers provide irresistible evidence that the Multiverse is real. One especially convincing argument is provided by quantum algorithms ... which calculate more intermediate results in the course of a single computation than there are atoms in the visible universe. When a quantum computer delivers the output of such a computation, we shall know that those intermediate results must have been computed somewhere, because they were needed to produce the right answer. So I issue this challenge to those who still cling to a single-universe worldview: if the Universe we see around us is all there is, where are quantum computations performed? I have yet to receive a plausible reply." About Quantum Computation * Classic Computation involves units of information called bits. * Bits have two states and can only be in one state or the other, not both. * Quantum Computation involves units of information called qubits. * Qubits have two states and can be in both states at the same time. * Quantum Computers perform calculations that are impossible to complete with classic computation such as "Shor's algorithm". * Quantum Computation is completed by taking advantage of Quantum Principles such as Entanglement and Superposition. Analysis of the Quote in Support of the Assertion * If Quantum Computations generate the correct solution to an algorithm that requires more information than available in our single universe, and the calculations had to be computed somewhere, then the computation must have been completed outside of our single universe. * If the calculation had to be completed outside our single universe then there must be information beyond our single universe that the Quantum Computer can use to calculate the solution to an algorithm requiring more information than available in our single universe. * Based on the previous syllogism the Multiverse as defined previously in the assertion is proven to exist. Sources * http://philosophynow.org/issues/30/The_Many_Worlds_of_David_Deutsch * http://archive.today/COjlh * http://daviddeutsch.physics.ox.ac.uk/structure/Documents/Non-Technical/Frontiers.html * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fabric_of_Reality#Quantum_computers_and_proof_theory * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shor%27s_algorithm * http://arxiv.org/abs/1111.4128 * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Deutsch * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deutsch-Jozsa_algorithm * http://arxiv.org/ftp/quant-ph/papers/0104/0104033.pdf * http://www.spiritofmaat.com/archive/sep2/prns/multivrs.htm * http://www.ladeenyon.net/forum/viewtopic.php?t=7483&f=172 * http://cs.astronomy.com/asy/news/f/20/t/16737.aspx * http://www.dwavesys.com/ * http://arxiv.org/ftp/quant-ph/papers/0703/0703126.pdf Category:Multiverse Category:New Normal